The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle speed monitoring system, and more particularly, to providing a vehicle operator with different alerts when the vehicle is approaching an operator specified maximum speed and when the vehicle exceeds the operator specified maximum speed.
Speed limits and driving conditions along any given route may change frequently, particularly in urban settings. In addition, along a given route, speed limits may change according to the time of day, such as during school hours or rush hours.
The most widely used method of informing a vehicle driver of the speed limit of a particular road is through posted speed limit signs on the side of the road. However, it is easy for drivers to become distracted and not notice changes in speed limit sign postings. Moreover, when multiple speed limit signs are posted for a single section of a road (e.g., a school hour speed limit and a non-school hour speed limit), a driver must determine which speed is applicable.
Some vehicles utilize a global positioning system (GPS) along with a mapping software database to obtain the maximum speed limit associated with the current location of the vehicle. The maximum speed may be shown on a vehicle display, and an audio or visual alert may be provided when the driver exceeds the posted speed limit. This type of system is often referred to as a speed limit advisor system.
Vehicle operators have different tolerances for exceeding the speed limit. For example, some drivers may routinely travel ten miles over the speed limit while others may adhere strictly to the posted speed limit. It would be useful for a driver to be warned when the current speed of the vehicle is approaching an operator specified maximum speed. In addition, it would be useful for the driver to be further warned (in a manner that can be distinguished from the first warning) when the current speed of the vehicle has exceeded the operator specified maximum speed. This would give the driver an opportunity to slow the vehicle down before exceeding his or her preferred maximum traveling speed.